You're Not Sorry
by Until Every Child Is Well
Summary: Austin pushes his sister too far, will she come back? Suck at summaries, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback a few hours ago- Ally-**

"Okay! I'll be there in a half hour!" yelled Austin panicking! "What?" I asked, "Bitch is in the hospital." he growls, I run to my blue corvette. I see my brother running towards me, he probably heard.

You see, my brother Aiden, has had a HUGE crush on Austin's sister Aubree since they were in 4th grade. So *counting with fingers* 6 years! Wow, they're already in 10th grade.

Austin hates his sister, for no reason.

I pull up to the hospital, and park in the spot near the door. "Run to her," I tell my brother, "Run." I say, he nods and jumps out.

Right now I'm getting out to go inside and see them exiting with a blue note. My heart breaks at the sight.

Aubree is on crutches with a broken ankle, a broken arm, stiches on her cheek, a broken nose, a black eye, and a bruise on her chest.

"Aubree Madeline Moon!" I yell and run over, me and Aiden help her into the car and drive home in silence.

When we get to Sonic Boom, Austin is playing the piano and singing Don't You Just Hate Those People by Jennette McCurdy.

"Look who's back, the little whore!" he spat with an evil smirk.

"Enough!" I yell. He tilts his head in confusion, "Stop! She never did anything you inconsiderate mother fucking man-whore!" I yell.

"What?" he yelled and I told Aiden and Aubree to leave, they nodded and left.

"Austin, I've had enough! We've already talked to you're parents, she needs better living arrangements. She's staying with me." I state firmly and leave.

**End Flashback**

And that's how we got here. I'm eighteen and live on the other side of Miami in my pent house that I own. My brother lives with me because my dad got arrested, and my mom is always in Africa, so the judge gave me custody when I turned eighteen and now he lives with me.

So I have two kids. Greaaat, well at least Aubree's safe.

I hear shouting and I go and stand behind Aubree's door...

"No Austin! Im fucking done, I've had it! I'm sorry, or Please come back, and I promise it will never happen again isn't worth having to take your fucking shit! I have an ulser because of you, the nurse said that I'm getting to the point where they said they'd have to put me on freaking life support! *pause* No! You fucking manwhore! FUCK YOU!" she shouts and hangs up with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She sits at the piano and opens her white leather book she decorated with skateboards and Jordans signs. She finds her page and starts to play.

_All this time I was wasting,_

_Hoping you will come around,_

_I've been giving out chances every time,_

_And all you do is let me down,_

_And it's taken me this long,_

_But brother I've figured you out,_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again,_

_But not this time around..._

_You don't have to call, anymore-_

_I won't pick up the phone-_

_This is the last straw-_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore-_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry-_

_But I won't believe you bro-_

_Like I did before-_

_You're not sorry, no no no oh_

_Looking so innocent,_

_I might believe you if I didn't know,_

_Could've loved you all my life,_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold,_

_And you've got your share of secrets,_

_And I'm tired of being last to know,_

_And you're asking me to listen,_

_Cause it's worked each time before..._

_Yah But,_

_You don't have to call, anymore-_

_I won't pick up the phone-_

_This is the last straw-_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore-_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry-_

_But I won't believe you brother,_

_Like I did before-_

_You're not sorry, no no no oh-_

_You had me cryin' for you honey,_

_And it never would've gone away,_

_And you shined so bright,_

_But I watched all of it fade..._

_So you don't have to call, anymore-_

_I won't pick up the phone-_

_This is the last straw-_

_There's nothing left to beg for-_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry,_

_But I won't believe you brother,_

_Like I did before~_

_Yah, _

_You're not sorry, no no no oh..._

_You're not sorry, no no no oh-_

By the end she was crying and I walked in. I reached out my arms and she hugged me. I held her close to me and we rocked back and forth.

"You're not going back there, I promise." I whisper and wipe the tears off her cheek.

"And you're transferring to a different school." I say. She nods, they go to the same school, Austin stayed back two grades.

"Thanks Ally." she whispers. "You're welcome." I say, and she falls asleep... on my lap. Oh the joys of taking care of Austin's little cloned brained sister.

Austin and Aubree look nothing alike. Austin has shaggy, straight, blonde hair, Aubree has flowy, short, brown, curly hair. Austin has brown eyes, Aubree has blue eyes. The only thing they have in common is their smile. That's from their dad. Aubree looks like their aunt Carrie, BTW her aunt is Carrie Underwood. She has her crystal eyes. Austin looks like their oldest cousin Hunter, BTW their cousin is Hunter Hayes.

Mike and Mimi also have 5 year old twins. Avery and Anthony are identical, but they're opposite sex at least.

Aubree shifts and moves off of my lap, I yawn and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aubree POV-**

I wake up in Aiden's bed with no covers and saw Aiden sprawled out on the other side of his massive king sized tempur- pedic mattress. I had to stiffle my giggle.

His shaggy blonde hair everywhere, in nothing but his boxers, mouth open, drooling, snoring right hand twitching, and he would mutter something about bacon every five seconds.

I was starving. I yell for Ally-

"Ally! I need uppy! Help!" I yell. I hear shuffling and a very messy Ally comes in p.j. shorts, a wife beater, silippers, no make up and her wavy ombre hair looked like she was a zombie.

She helped me up, got me my crutches, and said it was my turn to pick the diner since we ran out of food.

"iHOP!" I shout and run to get Aiden out of bed to get my pancakes, I hear Ally muttering something about me so being Austin's sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin POV-**

It's been three weeks since I've heard from Aubree, Aiden, or Ally. I'm really starting to get worried.

As I log onto Facebook I check on Aubree's account. Her last post was her singing a song. I watched it and I immidiatley- no Austin. Aubree's bitchy mcgee, so you don't care about her.

I can't stop thinking about my sister, no matter how hard I try.

_Austin face it, she's your sister, you love her! You'd die without h_er!

No! Shut up brain!

_Whatever, but she misses you._

What the heck? I hop into my yellow camaro and drive to Sonic Boom. Locked. I groaned. Just as I was about to leave, I heard Aubree getting ready to open up.

She looks much better. Her casts and crutches are gone and you can barely see her scar anymore.

She stops suddenly like someones there. I see a shadow upstairs, shit! She just shrugs and goes back to polishing the violins. I look to see shaggy brown hair under the kids black sweatshirt and hat. I can barely make out his face... Dallas!

He knows breaking my sister will break me. He doesn't see me, Aubree notices me and looks. I motion for her to unlock the door and come outside. She nods. Dallas glares and I smile.

He walks out the door when she's out. "What the fuck Moon?" he yells.

"Excuse me?" I ask. I flare up.

"I was gonna destroy your si- hehe, never mind." he says looking at Aubree who's eyes go wide.

She storms over and tackles him. She jumps on him and starts choking him. I laugh at my sister. She has an evil smirk on her face by the time she's done.

We walk into the store...

"So, sis, hehe-" she cuts me off.

"Save it Austin, I've heard enough of teh Im ssorry, or This'll never happen again! Cause I've learned all it'll do is get me hurt." She says. I just sit there stunned.

She goes back to work and I start playing the piano. By about ten am, Ally and Aiden come in and Aubree goes on break.

She walks up to the practice room, her white Suprahs making tons of noise as her baggy size 1 xs juniors boys jeans swipe against each other, and her beanie flops up and down. Her short brown hair was swinging and her plain white t-shirt swaying with her nerd glasses on and Leather jacket over her shoulder. She was carrying her guitar and a smile plastered on her face. I liked that.

**Aubree POV-**

I walk into the practice room and see my twin sister Abby. She was sitting in her normal, Abby-like clothes... A pink hat, her pink- checkered paint splatter dress, and black tights with a pair of wedges. She had on her headphones, bee bopping and humming and what not.

She still hasn't noticed me, it's been five minutes! I slam my fist on the piano and she jumps. I smirk. She gets up and gives me a hug. I now notice that she has tear marks on her cheeks. She was crying. That was a rarity between us two, we almost never cried.

Her mascara running down her face. She finally pulls away from me.

"Whats wrong?" I ask in a soft voice barley above a whisper.

"He called." she whimpered.

"Who called?" I asked worried.

"Michael Moon- _him!_" My sister scowled.

I froze and opened my arms. She litterally tackled me, engulfing me in a hug. We just stood there like the great sisters we are, hugging eachother, while I tried to calm her down.

Suddenly the phone on the piano rang. The store had closed by now and I let it go to voicemail.

_Hi you've reached Sonic Boom in Miami, Florida. No one is availible to take your call. Our hours are 7am- 7pm Mon- Fri. and 9am-12 midnight Saturday, And 7am-3pm on Sundays. To leave a message, press 1- To place an order, press 5- To send an urgent message press star- to hear these options again press- _

The phone clicked off... I sighed snd looked down at the shaking bundle of Abby in my arms. I sighed... she was in no condition to drive so I put her in my car and we drove to her house. "Will you stay?" she asks . I hesitate but then nod.

I drive to the house. When we get there mom' s car is gone, and I hear music blasting from inside the house the lights are flashing and I can only imagine what's going on in Abby's bedroom. I hear shouts and moans and cussing and the smell of alcohol in the air. We got inside to see a swarm of people from our school.

I look and see Cassidy Aarons dancing on the coffee table. I turn around to see my brother and some random girl um... 'Getting it on' on the couch and half of the people in this house were already drunk and if not close to being it.

I walk up to the microphone. Abby comes with me.

"Everybody who is not in the Moon Family or doesn't have the last names, Dawson, Fisher, or Dela Rosa- GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE! WE HAVE A FAMILY EMERGENCY!" We shouted in unison.

I heard muttering going around the living room and everyone started to clear out. Pretty soon the only people in the living room was a very drunk Austin with alcohol poisoning, a sober Ally, A drunk Dez, A drunk Trish, The Moon Twins, and the Dawson twins We're also sober.

Austin was so getting busted. I called mom and told her what me and Abby got home to and then poured Ice water over Austin's head.

Austin started muttering something. He shot up and said something about chicken legs. " What Happened?" He asked. "Welcome back to Earth!" I spat and kicked him. "you through a party and I kicked everyone out." I said angrily.

Abby grabbed me and told me to breathe. "Why?" He asked.

"Because HE called." Abby spat angrily and made a disgusted look at the sound of his voice.

Austin's went wide. We walked into the kitchen where Ally was trying to keep Trisha and Dez under control. I started to giggle. Ally had them sitting with eachother on two chairs, taped them to the chairs and left them there.

I started to laugh. Dez was sleeping on Trish's head, and Trish had her eyes crossed and was currently trying to lich her nose. Austin giggled. "Don't tell mom." He whispered. "Too late." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aubree-**

_I can be tough,_

_I can be strong,_

_But with you,_

_It's not like that at all._

_There's a girl,_

_That gives a shit,_

_Behind this wall,_

_You just walked through it._

I was currently with my guitar trying to write a song. I thought about it for a second and trued to come up with some lyrics. My mind went blank. I growled.

My mind instantly started thinking of HIM! I shook it off. The door opened and in came a figure. I didnt say anything. Oh my god...

"Aubree? You in here?" said a voice that sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I hid in the closet. "Aubree?" said a voice. "It's Dad!" he shouted.

My heart started beating. I texted Austin to come home. "Aubree! You okay?" came my brothers voice from downstairs.

I opened the closet, stepped out and standing there was my dad.

My face turned white and I looked around.

"So you're not gonna talk to me?" he asked bitterly.

"Go away." I whispered weakly.

"Aubree who's up there?" asked my brother.

"Austin help me!" I screamed and my dad put a hand over my mouth.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
